Life as a cat
by Kizi1999
Summary: Kyle was becoming a cat since Damien put a spell on him and NO one can helped him since he is a cat and can't understand him.But there's only person who can helped him and it was his best friend,Stan Marsh. And yes...I am bad at summary and I'm using simple English.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I just know that it was terrible... Anyway, if there's any typos please forgive me... like seriously**

* * *

**"**GODDANMIT DAMIEN! CHANGE IT BACK!" A cat mew at the black coal haired boy. The cat sat on a near by bench and the boy just look at the cat with his bloody red eyes.

"No way man, you make my boy cried and called him names. For your information, British is totally awesome." says Damien. The cat just growl and hissed at the demon. Damien sighed "Look, the spell only affect on you until a month...um... is not that bad." . "ONE MONTH! You gotta be joking, what if my parents look after me? How about school? My friends? " The cat complained.

"Okay, I know that you were mad at me, but it was that fatass Cartman who dared me to said that 'thing' to Pip." Damien just let go another sighed. "Kyle... I already put another spell on your parents, they will remember that you were going to the 'Jewish Camp' so don't worry adout school and shut the fuck up."

The red furred cat just studded for a minutes and suddenly...

"Now, let me pick you up an-" Damien picked up the cat, but the cat scratched his pale white cheek. Damien let go the cat and it ran away from him.

The cat have short slightly curls white fur, it also has a few spots on his back and two beautiful green forest eyes. But the main problem is...

That cat is Kyle.

* * *

Kyle just run until he reached the neighborhood. He looked around to make sure that he is at the right place and lost the demon.

'This is bad' he thought 'One fucking month!? ' Kyle look at his house. Walk towards it and placed his claws at the door. "I guess I had no choice." Kyle scratched the door as hard as he can to get his family's attention.

Not until a minutes, a 11 years old Canadian opens it. He looks at the cat and tilted his head. " Ike, it's me, your brother Kyle!" Kyle tried to give the message.

"Mom... there's this kitty cat in front of our door." Ike called his mother. Kyle studded 'He can't hear me...' Sheila rushed to the door and looked at the cat as Ike point at it. "Shoo! Go away, SHOO!" Sheila shouted. Kyle totally forgot that his mother is not a fan of furries.

"B-but mom... it's me...Kyle, your son." Kyle meowed with a teary eyes. Sheila just went back in the house and Ike look at the cat once more. "You look a lot like my big brother kitty cat." When Kyle about to 'talked' to his younger brother, Sheila hit his head with a broom. "Leave or one more time." His mother said with anger.

Kyle hold back his teary eyes and run .

'I can't believed I saying this as it was my mom but... Why people just so heartless." The cat think. As he looked at the sunsets, he let go a gloomy sighed "It's getting dark.. better look some place to rest." Kyle complained to himself while walked into someones backyard.

Kyle curled himself into a ball at some random bushes that cause a few noises. "Go look who outside." Kyle heard an adult male talk in the house. 'Not again, please not the broom.' he starting to think like a cat. He only could shuts his eyes tightly and put his paws over his little head. As the sliding door were opened. He pray for someone to come and helped him.

The foot steps were become louder and closer. A hand reached for the bush. The cat shut his eyes until..

"Hey there little kitty, don't be scared of me."

* * *

**My GOD this is short..hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**-Kizi1999**


	2. New look, New name

Kyle opened his eyes and looked into the blue orbs. It's Stan who called him. Kyle just look at him, he just didn't know what to said. Stan patted the cat's head.

"There, there...I'm here. Just trying to help you." Stan gave Kyle a gentle smile.

DUB! DAB!

Kyle suddenly felt warm feeling in his chest (as cat) "What?" He mew. Without his realize, Stan carry Kyle into his house,put the cat near to his chest."Mom,I found this cat behind our backyard. Can we keep it?" Sharon walked to the 16 years old boy and said "Oh no, what if Sparky hurt him. You know that cats and dogs are hard to get along."

The two Marsh are talking and complaining,Stan had to put Kyle on the carpet since his father also about to join in. Kyle just look at the family,he felt very lonely...he missed his family so much. He miss the way he and Ike used to watch Yo Gabba Gabba, they had dinner together, and everything else. He started to...Cry,

"What's wrong,don't like to watch people yelling at each other?" Kyle turn to see who's talking. He was shocked to found out it was Sparky. "S-Sparky!?" Kyle let out a loud meow that caught the Marsh family attentions. "See Stan, this is way you can't keep the cat. Bring it to Eric, since he had the Mr. Kitty." Sharon said with a sweet mommy- ish voice. "Alright mom..." Stan replied with a gloomy voice.

"No...Everything but Cartman..." Kyle plead. "Nice to meeting you cat, good luck at the fat-boy house." Sparky said, while look away. Stan walked towards Kyle, when about to hold Kyle, the cat quickly rub itself at Sparky and let out a playful purr. Sparky just look at Kyle ( in the confused look )

"What are you doing?".

"Save myself from Eric of course."

Sparky agreed to help Kyle. He also rubs itself to Kyle and licked his face. "How about now, Mom?"

Stan just stare at his parents blankly as his parents record the two animal doing 'cute moments' on their camera. "um...mom?" Stan disturbed his parents. "Wha- huh? Oh, the cat...um...he can stayed." Stan let out 'yessss!' meanwhile Kyle purred at Sharon's leg. "Thanks a lot Sparky." The brown dog nodded at Kyle.

After dinner, Randy went to the grocery store to buy some cat stuff, while Sharon and Shelly watch the news downstairs. Stan bring the cat to his room. At first Kyle looked around... he felt that everything is big and more powerful than him

"Um...Stan, I hope that you underst-" Kyle's jaw drop open as he saw Stan striped himself. He blushed pure rosy red. 'pervert me! Watching someone naked!' but to be honest he really wanted to look at Stan ( you know...)

Stan noticed that Kyle were covering his face with his paws. " Hahaha...why you covering your adorable face kitty cat." Stan teased. Kyle just let a mew "S-shut up!"Stan pick up the cat gentlely "Come on,I know you gonna hate it but,we must to take a bath."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

One hour later...

The bath went pretty bad,Kyle can't control his overflowing shyness and scratch Stan's cheek,Kyle also tripped over nothing and Stan laugh at him. And because of the tripped,Kyle sulking about it and avoiding just sat across the room,alone... Stan just doing his homework,his took quick glance at Kyle.

"Hey kitty-cat?" Kyle turn his fluffy head.

Kyle turn his white and red head to see his super best friend. (that sit across the room) "Look,I'm sorry...I know you didn't like the bath but..." Stan's eyes starting to watery, "Please don't leave me alone...or avoiding me...I j-just felt lonely especially when my friend Kyle gone for the Jew Camp without told me..." Kyle look at him,with guilt...He just look at his tail... "I understand if you really mad at me cat, goodnight." Stan pulled his blanket. 'what...I didn't mean to make you feel lonely Stan' the cat thought... Not until one minute later, Shelly peek into Stan's room,she sighed "poor Stan..." switch off the lights.

After a few words from Shelly,Kyle starting to feel there's a lot of arrow of guilt keep shooting at him,"What have I done!?" The cat said,"Of course I was mad at him,like 'Duh,dragging you into a bathroom,naked together!' But I-I..." He glanced at Stan,"I'm sorry"

He decided to apologized to Stan after what he had done. Kyle climb up the huge soft mattress and after good 5 minutes,he's on the bed (**a/n : Kyle only as big as your limb that's from your shoulder to elbow)** When finally he reach at Stan's face,he it's not workingKyle still felt guilty. "I thought these guilty feeling will fuck off!" he shouted.

He looked at the scar that he gave it to Stan,he realized that the painful looking scar is ruining Stan's handsome cat sighed"What kind of friend am I!? I mean,of course he deserved it like 'Duh, dragging someone into a bathroom...WHILE NAKED' but...this is too much...". "Ihad to cleaned it up!" Kyle said with full of confidence...until... "But how?". Then,he remembered what Cartman told them about licked his finger (that's covered with gravy sauce). Kyle can feel that his face are warm,a rosy blush across his he had no choice.

"Here I go..."

Kyle put his soft paw on Stan's face .His face still in pure red colour. The green forest eyes was locked to the raven hair boy's face .Kyle close his eyes,stick his tongue out and slowly...

Slowly...

Slowly to the face...

and...

Licked the bloody scar!

As you know,cat's tongue are pretty rough. Because of that, Stan slowly opened his sleepy eyes, sitting up. "Why are you kissing my cheek Kitty-cat?" Kissing? Me? You? Kyle just looked away 'I kissed him!? I-I didn't mean to do that shameless thing!' Stan hugged Kyle from the back. "What?" Kyle let out a small mew. "Thanks kitty-cat, that does make me feel a lot better." Stan whispered,the cat just purred, 'Anytime'.

"You know? Kitty-cat sound kinda boring to me,what do you want me to called you?" Kyle replied with a 'huh' face."How about May? Since I found you in the month of May." Kyle shook his head. "O-oh,you do understand me?" Stan spoke with an impressed smile. "Okay let's think you a name." The boy laid down onto his bed. Kyle joined him,sitting next to Stan.

"Mew? You 'mew' a lot." Kyle shook again.

"Patch! You got a few red spot on your back." Kyle hissed at Stan.

Stan just looked at the beautiful forest eyes,Kyle noticed that Stan was staring at him...so he stared back."What?" He mew. Stan replied...

"Kyle..."

The cat looked at him with a jaw dropped (twice). "You looked a lot like my friend, especially with those eyes of yours,do you like that name?" Kyle nodded his head with a slightly blush on his face."Then it's settle,from now on your name is Kyle." Stan said with a wide smile on his face.

Kyle...I like that name.

**Finished! So tired...Anyway,I really hope this one is much better than the last one. DX I hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Kizi1999**


	3. School

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" a mysterious voice said cheerfully at the cat."Mom...a minute more..." Kyle replied with a sleepy voice,complained as he is not a morning still on the bed though."Kyle,it's one and only Prince-". "Shut up Sta..." Kyle woke up at faced to the voice...and it was blushed as it was Sparky."Prince Stan? Really?" the brown dog said. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN-" before Kyle finished his sentences,something caught his attention.

He jumped of the comfy bed and looked what's on the study 's seem like a green collar with a name on collar had 'Kyle' on it."Oh,that's is what pets like me should wear,see?" Sparky shows Kyle his magenta collar."When did he bought this?"."I think who bought it last night,wanna some helps?".Kyle confused. "What help?" Kyle he said that,Sparky put on the collar at Kyle's neck."And there! It suits on you Kyle." Sparky give a small smile at Kyle."Geez...thanks I guess,Sparky." Kyle looked at Sparky,give a warm looking smile.

"What is thi-" Kyle froze,looking at the papers."Kyle?Do you hear me?" The brown dog started to worry."Ho-how could him..." Kyle said while looking at the papers."How could him do this..."."Look! I know you were-" Sparky trying to help,but then... "How could he left his fucking HOMEWORK!"Kyle show the notes/papers to Sparky."I thought he did this homeworks last night! How the fuck he didn't bring these!?"Kyle said in the mommy-ish way." I thought Stan were doing something that's upsets you or something!"Sparky yells at Kyle."Okay,anyway..he left his homeworks and that it!" Sparky said. "Oh no!I'll brings these to him and you're coming with me." Kyle said with a confidence voice."What!?" Sparky shocked with Kyle's decision."Why do you want to do that?Are you crazy!? No pets allowed to enter the high school."Sparky explained.

x~X~x

"I will regretted this..." Sparky run in the snowy mountain was sitting on the dog's back,holding the papers."Okay,the next junction turn right."Kyle give the dog some a few miles,the dog asked Kyle some a few ...

"I know that you're a stray cat before but...how the hell you can be smart? I mean,how do you know those papers were Stan's instead of toilet papers."Sparky starting to be sighed,"Okay,if I tell you this,don't laugh."the red furred cat said."Promised!" Sparky replied while waits for the traffic light turn red."Well,I not a cat."Kyle answered the question calmly."O...kay." Sparky give Kyle a weird the lights turns red,Sparky cross the road."And can you explained how the hell you turned into a cat." The dog asked again."I was paying truth or dare with my friends at school..."

_YEAH! FLASHBACK!_

_The boys were at their school library,'reading' and 'doing' theirs homework._

"_Alright Kyle,your or Dare?" Kenny asked Kyle with a grin of his dirty face._

_"Um..." Kyle placed his index finger on his chin."Truth!" he give him a 'thinking look'.After a minute, "Do you have a crush?" Kenny just like 'WTF', Stan were getting excited with the question and Kyle tilted his head."Dude!Do you really need to know that! It's just..."Kyle look away,avoiding to see his friends' Kyle said that,they all were quiet...waiting for the Eric broke it."I bet it was Stan."He teased. Kyle and Stan looked at Eric with a shocked expression."Dude!WHAT THE FUCK!" Kyle shout at Eric."NOT COOL CARTMAN!" Stan yell."Then who Kyle?" Eric asked once in the library were 'Shhh' at them._

_Kyle just stared at his laps,scared to answer the simple was starting to felt guilty for asking the question."Do you want to change to dare?"He asked his red-headed nodded slowly."Aw~ come on,I want to know his crush." Eric said in the innocence voice."Shut up Cartman!" Stan hissed."Okay,but your dare ain't be easy Kyle." Eric warned his friend."Alright,what's the dare?" Kyle asked._

_"I dare you to make Pip cried like a baby."Cartman shrugged."I don't think that's a good idea...and I the one should give the dare." "I don't want to dealing with Damien...but okay I guess..."Kyle make a deal._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

"After school,Damien turned me to become like this and there you have it..."Kyle placed his cheek on his soft paw."I think we have arrived."Sparky red and white furred cat jumped of the dag and stared at the school. "Whoa...This is bigger than I thought." Kyle amazed."That's because you were a cat now." The bigger dog patted Kyle's head."Hey,I believed that you were a human Kyle." "Really?" Kyle look at the dog."Really."

Kyle stepped on the staircases that lead to the school."Here's go nothing."


	4. Homework's Attention

**Okay,maybe it's weird but this is how I found out why I does a lot of typos**

**Kizi : Why I does a lot of typos...When I check at the computer,it's perfect but when I checked at phone...typos everywhere.**

**Sis : Do you know our computer actually made in China?**

**Kizi : What...**

* * *

Kyle is in front the school,he knew he wouldn't do a sound since cat's paws are soft."I'm coming with you." Sparky whispered."WHAT? No way man,you'll caught by those ginger kids." Kyle worried about the Kyle finished,Sparky tried to do the puppy's eyes, "Oh no,that ain't work on me.". Sparky tried harder but Kyle just 'hmph' and stomped his paw. "Okay,okay...I'll stay outside. Just don't leave me alone." Sparky teased Kyle by using Stan's words. Kyle 's jaw dropped open,blushing pure red."WHATEVER!" The cat enter the high school.

"Okay,first...Biology class." Kyle tried to remembered Stan's timetable. The cat walked in amazed,looking how detailed the school was."Aw~ are you lost cat?" Kyle turned his head to look the brown haired girl and a sandy blonde boy look at the cat. It's Rebecca and Thomas."L-let this 'BULLSHIT'go,maybe it trying to 'FUCK' someone." Thomas cursed."B-but maybe this cat can be our 'project' Thomas." Rebecca spoke in childish ,without thinking, Kyle run away from the couple."Damn! They both kinda change a bit since both of them together..." Kyle mew to himself.

Kyle stopped in front of the biology class to catch his breath."Okay,here goes nothing..." As he pushed the door slowly,someone grabbed his neck."Oh,kitty...are you lost? Let me help you." The janitor said nicely,carried him away from the class."Wha- Oh MOTHERFUCKER!"

Sparky waited for Kyle outside the school,wags his door was opened,Sparky happy to see Kyle in the janitor's hand."How's the homework?" He asked,glanced at the papers."NOT A SINGLE WORD...". Kyle think the way to get the homework to Stan. Sparky just looked at the thinking cat."So,how in the hell we gave it to Stan?".Kyle still thinking,until..."Okay,he said after biology he had English class."Kyle explained it to Sparky."So?" Sparky asked."So,we need to give it to him through the window! His math class was after the recess,we still got time for gave it and I know where's the class located!" Kyle replied the question.

x~X~x

Kyle climbed up the first floor window and took a peek to spot Stan."Any luck?" Sparky asked."Yeah,he's here." Kyle mumbled **(He ****is biting the homework,what did you expected from a cat...)** Kyle spotted that Stan was sitting away from the window,he sighed. 'What should I do to caught his attention?'.He just put his pink paws on the window and slide it 'up and down'.Luckily,he got someone attention. Tweek,who is sat next to Craig, (who is sit next to the window) stared at noticed that Tweek staring at something,but didn't noticed the Tweek leans closer to him,Craig blushed slightly pink on his cheek.'I knew it,there's something between them' Kyle thought.

"What?" Craig asked in his monotoned voice."GAH! S-sorry Craig...I-i-it's just there's a cat outside!" The messy blonde looked a bit dissapointed as he didn't expect Tweek to answered that,he looked at the window."Oh,that cat?"."Yea..." Both of them stared at Kyle's cuteness and it caught the teacher attention." , ! What are you looking at?" The teacher asked."Argh! Sorry " Tweek apologized."But,there's a cat do some trick I guess?" Craig said while flip of the teacher.

* * *

**Sorry if it's I got school you like it and enjoyed it**

**-Kizi1999**


	5. Jealousy Everywhere

**Okay,I am trying to do my best on those typos...BLAME THE COMPUTER!**

* * *

The teacher look at Kyle,staring to his forest green only could rub himself towards the teacher suddenly let her 'awww~''The other students joined to look at the Marsh just looked at the students."What's going on?"He asked one of the student.

"Oh,there's this one cat doing some trick I guess?"The student said."What?" Stan confused,just a cat? "Well,I mean it's pretty,don't you think?"She gave Stan a small nod and went to the group of he look at the window,"Kyle?What are you doing here?"Stan opened the window,reach out his hands for Kyle.

'Finally!' Kyle thought and jumped towards Stan and showed the black haired boy the papers."Hey..."Stan checked his bag and realized that he left his homework. Tweek look at Stan blankly."D-did the cat ACK bring your homework?" He look at Tweek,patted his head."Ahahaha...guess so."He laughed along with the spaz and suddenly,Craig hold Stan's limb,stare at him in the evil way."Does that mean you MUST touch Tweek?" Stan just keep himself shut and said...

"Are you jealous Craig?"

Tweek looked at Craig bashfully."W-wh-what the fuck Stan!" the blonde shout and Craig just flip a bird. Kyle noticed that Craig actually smile while looking at Tweek."Seriously,Craig...just admit it..."Kyle sighed.

"Okay,okay...I'm sorry."Stan apologized and walk towards Kyle who sit on his desk."Thanks Kyle,but you must go back home."Kyle shook his head as a sign of no."How about Butters? I think he had Spanish class with Kenny right now"Craig said."Alright then,Kyle do you know where is the library?They usually had their class there."Stan asked the cat. "Yea of course I know." Kyle mew and nod at the same time."I hope nothing happens."Stan patted Kyle really like when Stan touch him."Meet me when it was recess time."Stan put a small note on Kyle's collar to let Butters know that he sending Kyle.

"Um...Craig?" Tweek said to his friend."Yea Tweekers?"Craig said while looking at the teacher. Tweek rubbed his knuckles. "It just me,or that cat reminded me of Kyle." Craig sighed again,he expected something else."I dunno,maybe.." Craig answered. "Owh...Craig?...um..well I jus-st wondering...if you.." Craig glanced at Tweek. "Never mind, it's way too much pressure!" Craig sighed.

* * *

After a few minutes,Kyle arrived at the Spanish class. To be honest,he hate to go back the place where he make his mistake. Just standing at the door,he can spotted Butters sitting by himself. Kyle run towards the innocence boy.

Butters just sat and reads some of the Spanish books. Suddenly, he felt something warm at his small foot, he took a peek and saw Kyle. "Que Diablos? I mean what the hell?" Butters tilted his head.

Kyle point at his collar,to show him the note. "Oh,what's this..." He read the note and look the at the cat. "Oh,you must be Kyle. Well hi,I'm Butters." Butters said in a friendly way. Kyle just nodded."Hey Butters." a voice said."Hey there Kenny..." Butters waved at Kenny."Kyle this is Kenny!" He introduced Kenny to the cat.

"Wait,Kyle?" Kenny looked at the cat. Butters hand over the note to Kenny."Oh..The cat's name is Kyle.I thought he turned into a cat or something." Kenny laugh and patted Butters's back. Butters giggling with Kenny. 'Oh boy Kenny,you got that right..' Kyle mumbled to himself.

"Hey there Ken!" Tammy waved at Kenny. Kenny put on his hoodie and waved back. "So,where we're going for our date tonight?" Tammy said in a flirty way. Meanwhile those two were talking, Kyle noticed that Butters was looking away. It's seem like he avoiding something. "Hey,Butters?" Kenny said. "Yes Kenny?" Butters said gloomly. "We both gonna skip this shit,wanna join?" He whispered. "Geez,my parents gonna ground me...you both go ahead.I promised I won't tell teacher." Butters gives Kenny a fake smile. Kenny and Tammy thanked Butters and left him.

Kyle tilted his head."Ahem" Butters pay attentions at the cat."W-what is it Kyle." Kyle pointed his paw at Kenny."Kenny? What's wrong with him?" Butters seem confused. Kyle shook his head and take a 'Snow White' book. He pointed at the word of 'Are' Butters still don't understand."Are? Well, are you tried to communicate with me?" Kyle nodded.

Kyle pointed his paw word by words until it's came up become..."Are you jealous of Tammy.." Butters said.

Kyle look at Butters as he couldn't say anything. "H-h-how do y-you know..." Butters said, his eyes begin to teary. "It's so-" Kyle mew but Butters cut his sentences. "You didn't know a shit,cat! Leave me alone." Butters hissed. Kyle rubbed himself at Butters'hand. Butters stared at the cat for while."It's okay..." Kyle point the words.

Butters smile at Kyle."Thank you kitty-Kyle, I'll show Kenny how much I care about him later." Butters hugged the cat without the noticed of the teacher. Kyle purred. As he exploring the library, he saw someone unexpected to meet...

Pip..

* * *

**Sorry if it's super short.I got school tomorrow. Hope you like it and enjoyed it**

**-Kizi1999**


	6. Cure?

** I saw a lot of other authors reply on their views? I dunno what's it call...but I might be replied on yours too.**

**Anon,chp 1 : Yup, Stan helped him alright and thank you for the reviews.**

**cortez30, chp 1/2 : Thank you for the reviews and I aslo like your Fanfics too.**

**JigokuTsuki chp 2 : Thank you, I really glad that you like it.**

**Guest from chp 3 : Yes, I have to rush like a boss!**

**xXOliveOilXx chp 3 : Thank you, we'll see what's come next.**

**Guest from chp 4 : Like what did I said in chapter 5, blame the computer!**

**Vanriell chp 4 : Yes, I'll continued it as soon as possible.**

**Guest from chp 5 : Ahaha, I think you like BuNny huh? Let's see on the next more chapter shall we? And thanks to you, I had luck at school.**

**symphknot chp 5 : Glad you like it! Thank you for the review.**

**Another Guest in chp 5 : Yes! CrEek is my OTP!**

* * *

"I am terrible-ly sorry Kyle!" Pip sobbed.

"Yea, you should be! Your stupid boyfriend make my life even become worse than ever!" Kyle growled at Pip angrily.

They both had a 'friendly' talking behind the bookshelf. Pip began sobbed harder after Kyle scold him, "Look, I'm sorry Pip, but it just a game... I didn't mean anything about 'British is suck' or anything that I said." Kyle moved closer to Pip. "A-alright, I trust you.." Pip says. Kyle just let go a small sigh.

"Hey Pip?"

"Yes?"

"I just wondering... how can you understand me..but not everybody else?" Kyle asked. Pip looked at Kyle in the confused way. He placed his palm on Kyle's forehead. "Are you sick? Or you forgotten that I was Damie's boyfriend? And I also a demon now..." Pip answered the question in the childish way. " Oh yea, I forget that you are a demon now...and Damie huh? What a cute name." Kyle teased. Pip blushed, a slightly pink cheek.

Kyle is wondering if he should asked Pip to change him back to human. Pip noticed that the cat had the nervous look on his face."Anything wrong Kyle?" Pip asked politely. Kyle look at Pip as he asked.

Kyle shook his head with his paw. 'Should I asked him,not that I don't trusted him...but what happen after Damien found out!' He thought.

"I see...you worried about Damien, that's okay." Pip gave Kyle a small smile. "Really?" Kyle said with a hopeful eyes. Pip nodded. "Positive."

'You know Pip...you were too nice and kind to be a demon.'

* * *

Pip rolled his red sleeve."Ready Kyle?"

Kyle nod.

"Alaaakazam!"

Pip's hands was full of purple aura that's make Kyle a little scared. The aura is targeting Kyle and shot him."Kyle? Are you okay?" Pip was worried about him red-headed friend. He finally saw Kyle clearly and started to grin.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Kyle still felt a bit dizzy. "Here Kyle." Pip hand over Kyle a handmirror. "Oh, than- " Kyle gasp.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO TURN ME BACK TO HUMAN NOT A FUCKING CATERPILLAR!" Kyle shouted (which no one hear because, hey a caterpillar..)

After Pip apologized, he turned Kyle back to cat."Okay...let's try another spell."

Half hour later...

Kyle still a cat. "I truly sorry Kyle but I can't change you back. It seem like Damie's power is too strong for me." Pip apologized (again). Kyle shook his head. "It's okay,well at least do you know any ways to broke the spell?" Pip placed his index finger on his pale chin."There's one way. This 'way' can cure any cursed and spell!" Pip explained. "Then what's the way?" Kyle seem excited about it.

Pip leans closer to Kyle's ear and whisper something. Kyle blushed rapidly after heard it.

"Kyle? Where are you? Oh, hello Pip." Butters greet Pip. "Kyle, don't you disturb Pip on his studies. He have a lot of homework to be done,Okay?" Butters scolded Kyle. Kyle still kept himself shut as he heard the cure.

"True Love Kiss"

* * *

Butters placed the cat in his bag and carried it to the cafeteria. As he reached at the cafeteria, Stan quickly approached him. "Do you have it?" Stan spoke softly. "Yup! Here you go." Butters hand the bag to Stan. "Kyle~" Stan poke Kyle's pink nose. "Hey Stan, did you know your cat was pretty smart?" Butter says. "Of course, he smart alright...just like Kyle." Stan gave Kyle a warm smile.

DUB DAB DUB DAB

Kyle felt something hurt at his chest. "YOU STILL MISS THAT JEW!?" Both of them turned their heads. Cartman approached them slowly. "O-oh...hey there Eric." Butters say in a soft tone.

"Get lost Butters!" Cartman pushed Butters, it was too strong that's make Butters fall on the ground. "Hey, what's your fucking problem!" Kenny shouted and run towards Butters. "You okay?" Kenny asked.

Cartman shrugged "That pussy is on my way, can't you see?" Kenny just about to punched Cartman's face, but...

Kyle jumped out of the bag and placed his sharp claw on the brown-haired. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Cartman shouted in pain. All of the teenagers watch them. Cartman threw the cat on the ground as hard as he could. Kyle felt the pain through his body. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Stan stopped Cartman from punching his cat. "It just a cat."

Cartman calm himself down. "Right, just a cat..." He sighed. "I must say, he pretty badass back there." Cartman said. Stan carried the cat carefully. "You okay?" Kyle look away, for some reason he felt shy to see Stan. " Cartman, you better apologized to Kyle and Butters." Kenny say and at the same time, he give Butters a piggy back, he wanted to bring Butters to the nurse. " Kyle?" Cartman still confused.

"The cat..." Butters explained.

Cartman didn't want to asked about the name. "Um...sorry I guess? Kyle.." The cat just let go a 'hmph'.

"Sorry Butters...for being an asshole.." Cartman said. "It's okay Eric." Butters smile and Kenny went off to the nurse.

"What's going on here!" Wendy stomp her feet. "Oh, Wendy..nothing." Stan said. "Is that a cat Stan." Wendy cross her arms. Stan forgotten that pets are not allowed to school. "Take the pests away from me and the cafeteria." Wendy said to his boyfriend.

"Kyle is not a pests!" Stan shouted at his girlfriend. Wendy shocked as her boyfriend never, ever mad at her. (Even Kyle was shocked) "Now, you gonna be on the cat's side but not your girlfriend!?" Wendy shout back.

"What? No."

"Then take the cat outside!'

"Fine, I'll bring him back home." Stan take his bag and walked towards the exit.

* * *

**Done~ I'm so happy when I finished it. Please leave some reviews for me to read.**

**-Kizi1999**


	7. After school

**Okay...I have fixed some of the typos... and it was so tiring, now the reviews. **

**Guest, chp 6 : Um.. I'll take that as a... how do you spell it?**

**smiley, chp 6 : More it is!**

**WereWolf : I really happy that you are defending me, but please not comment anything that will start the fight mmm'kay?**

**calebreadsgoostories : Thanks! To be honest, I'm not sure when it will be finished since I just done with my exams. But holidays is here (at my place) so yeah! more updates is coming! And like like your account name.**

**Yoru : I don't understand what you were saying but I love you and thanks for reviewing this.**

**SoderZ23 : Here it is!**

**Style : The update is here!**

** Another Guest : Maybe more than 30? Maybe not..**

**Takato : Thank you!**

* * *

Stan walked towards the door while carried the cat. As he pushed the door, Sparky greet him with a smile on his face. "You did it?" Sparky asked.

"Yea..."  
"What's wrong?"

"At home"

Stan just walked with Sparky, silence...not saying a word. "Staaaaaaaan!" A loud noise coming from the back. Stan turned his head to see who the fuck is calling him. It was Kenny and Butters.

"What are you doing here? Both of you." Stan seem confused. "Well, I supposed send Butters back home as his leg is not in the good shape... But I decided to skip the whole class." Kenny says with a huge smile on his face. Butters think that's adorable. "And let me guess, you want to 'stayed' at my house for awhile." Stan placed one of his hand at his hip. "Yup, oh and Butters too since your house were the nearest place to rest." Kenny look at the innocence boy.

"Fine, but don't cause any trouble." Stan grinned. "Oh, we won't right Kenny?" Butters said as he smile at Kenny. Kenny didn't respond. "K-Kenny?" Butters tilted his head.

"You so cute..."

Kenny says in a soft tone. "W-what is it Kenny? I didn't heard it well." Butters asked. Kenny started to realized that Stan was there too, and not just that... his face had that naughty smile on it.

"N-nothing, let's go." Kenny tried his best to hide the blush. "O-okay then.." Butters followed him slowly.

Stan, who is walking behind the blondes, smiled at Kyle. "Someone is almost falling for someone~" Stan whispered at Kyle's ears. Kyle look at the blondes with a wide eyes. 'This is perfect, I knew they like each other...man, being a cat you do notice a lot of things.' Kyle thought for himself.

* * *

"Hey turds." Shelly greet them.

Shelly sat on the sofa, watching some dramas. "Hey, don't you suppose to working right now?" Stan asked his sister. "Nah, I quit it." Shelly answer, her eyes still focusing the TV.

"Huh?" Stan said in the shocked way. "Because she got to go the collage." Sharon explained. "Really? Wow, congrats sis." Stan sit next to Shelly and patted her back. Shelly smiled at her younger brother.

"Um.. we'll be waiting upstairs." Kenny says. Stan nodded as a okay. "Yea, congrats Shelly." Butters said in a cheerful tone.

* * *

**I think I'll stop here... next chapter full be full of BuNny pairings for their fans. Sorry if it's extra short. FYI, I can only update on Monday, Thursday and Weekends. Hope you enjoyed and I will update this fanfic as soon as possible.**

**-Kizi1999**


	8. Cat Food

**I got only one reviews since I wanted to update this fanfic real quick...**

**cortez30 : Yup... only 388 words and it's kinda suck though, but glad you like it.**

* * *

"Come on Kyle~ eat your yummy cat food." Butters placed the bowl in front of Kyle.

First, he sniffed the food. Then you pushed the bowl. "There's no way you make me eating that Butters!" Kyle puffed his cheek.

Butters just giggle like a school girl, "Kenny, look at Kitty Kyle! His cheek look like a chubby-" Kenny hold Butters' leg (in the gentle way... not pervy way) " K-Kenny!" Butters yelped, blushing of pure embarrassment. Kenny grinned. "Yeess?" The honey blonde boy smiled. "Um.. you kinda touch the wound.." Butters bit his lip to hold the pain.

Oh, so it wasn't embarrassment that made him blush huh?

"I-I'm sorry Butters, I just wanna check on you or something!" Kenny started to panic. Butters laugh a bit, "They seem pretty happy together." Kyle smile at them.

"Butters?" Kenny spoke, putting down his hoodie. "Yes?" Butters says quietly. Kenny knew Butters well, that he was a terrible liar. If his cheeks were red, then asking him about it would be fun. "Did you blushed?" Kenny smirked. "W-what! I-I don't! Jeez Kenny!" Butters' face was completely red. Kenny shook his head. "Just forget it, okay?"

"No, tell him how you feel Kenny! Ask him why he was blushing!" Kyle stomp his paw on the carpet.

Butters covered his face with his hands, his heart was beating so hard that it hurt his chest, and then... his entire body just stop working, unable to move or speak, even breathe. "Butters?" He heard someone calling him.

And the world just turned **black**

Kenny shook Butters not too hard, not too soft. Butters didn't seem to breathe, he placed his ear to Butters' chest. Thank god, his heart still beating. It seem like he had no choice. Kenny's hand flung backwards and moved to slap Butters on the cheek. "Ow! Wh-why did you slapped me!?" Kenny moved to hug Butters.

"Kenny? Are you okay?" Butters spoke softly. "Butters..." Kenny sighed. "I have a lot of things to tell you." He look at Butters' eyes, he needed him. Kenny could heard a voice, it's sound like Kyle's. 'Kiss him, get over with it. GO AND KISS HIM KENNY!' And so he did. Kenny kissed Butters in the lip, his hands were stroking Butters' hair. It was soft. At that time, Butters was shocked but surprise-ly, he kiss Kenny back.

Kenny broke the kiss, slowly moving back and open his blue eyes. Butters was staring at him, his face was completely flushed pure red. "K-Kenny?" Butters spoke quietly. Kenny just look away, he noticed that Kyle was watching him. "Don't tell me that you were enjoyed that Kyle.." Kenny patted the cat's head.

"What about Tammy?" Butters seem worried about Tammy. "Oh, actually I broke up with her."

"When?"

"Recess."

"But why? You both pretty happy together.."

Kenny move closer to Butters and whispered. "I fell in love with you, since the first time we met." Butters' eyes began to teary. "Why you make me wait.. all this time." Kenny wipe the boy's tear with his thumb. "It's maybe sound stupid but... I was scared that you were going to reject me.." Kenny smiled.

"So, we were something now?" Butters asked innocently. Kenny shrugged "If you want." "O-of course!" Butters hugged Kenny.

Suddenly, someone clear his throat. Both of the blonde look at the door and it was Stan. "Do you really need to make out in my room." Stan teased. "What did you expect?" Kenny shrugged.

"Oh, anyway we both gonna go, bye Stan." the blondes went out of the house. Stan waved them until they were out of the sight of him.

Stan closed the door and straight up to his room. He looked at the bowl, then look at Kyle. "Kyle, you still hadn't finished your food."

Fuck...


	9. Life As A Human

**Holidays is here! So... yea, I can update more chapters!**

**cortez30 : Nah, that's okay. I don't care if you were complain or something...**

**Guest : Yup, Kitty Kyle won't eat it... and I also have taste it to be honest...**

**Artimproves2 : Yea... English is not my mother\born language and I kinda have issue on it...**

* * *

KRIIIIIIINNNGGG!

The sound of stupid alarm clock woke Stan up. "Urgh.." Stan groan. He lazily open his blue eyes, rubbing it too. His mother knock the door twice. "Stan, you better wake up. You gonna late for school today." Sharon spoke sweetly.

Urgh, school... trust me, no one like it expect the popular kids. Stan is one of the jocks, but he didn't enjoyed it. He only came to school to see his friends. Stan remembered that one of his friends is not coming to school. "Kyle..."

He make his way to the bathroom (to you know...his daily things...). He put his cloth on, his bag and ready to go.

"Mom, I'm going to school." Stan is already open the door. " Oh, how about your breakfast sweetie?". "I'm biting it..." Stan turned around to look at his mother while a piece of bread hanging at his mouth. "Have fun at school." Randy said, his eyes still focusing on the newspaper. Stan sighed "Hope so..." He whispered softly.

* * *

"Hi Kenny." Stan greet Kenny at the bus stop. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kenny noticed that the black haired boy seem a bit blue. Stan quickly avoid to look at his friend. " What? I'm fine..." He lied.

"Hey guys. Man, I'm still hungry..." Eric waving at them. "That's because you're a fucking fatass." A voice of Kyle said. Stan quickly turn his head as he heard Kyle's voice. But there's nothing... "Dude, you okay?" Eric titled his head. Stan was surprised a bit when his Eric place his hand on Stan's shoulder. "Uh.. yea, I'm fine." Stan nod.

The school bus were become closer and stop in front of the boys.

* * *

As Stan entered the school, everyone...I mean everyone is staring at him. The boys just walked toward their lookers. "Why the fuck everyone is looking at us..." Eric whispered at his friends. " I don't know... How about you Stan?" Kenny looked at Stan. Stan look at the girls and one of them walking to them. " I'm not sure, but I bet she know..."

The captain of cheerleader stomped her feet towards the boys. " What now..." Stan asked lazily at Wendy. " Am I a joke to you!?" She said angrily.

"Here we go again..." Kenny and Eric faceplamed.

"All of the peoples said that we're break up because of your stupid cat!" Wendy yell. " How the hell are we going to get the title of 'The Royals' on our prom?" She continued. "Look Wendy, I don't care about the title. I just want to have fun with you at the prom." Stan replied. "How about our popularity huh? Don't you care?" Wendy asked once again. "Um..." Stan shrugged.

Wendy faceplamed. " Urgh, I'm tired of this..." As she finished her sentences, she walked back to the cheerleaders. " Whoa, I just don't understand with you Stan." Eric pushed Stan's arms with his elbow. " What?" Stan said.

"How can you stand with her for so long?" Kenny mumbled. "Dude, she's nice okay? I like her anyway." Stan give his friends a small smile. Kenny and Eric looked at each other blankly. "Just leave me alone." Stan pushed his friends aside.

Stan wished that Kyle was here, he always there for him. He missed how he started to yelling at Eric, how he always think a lot, how he smiled, and laugh... "Wait, since when I have this weird personality?" Stan realized that he thinking about Kyle all day.

Eric was a bit confused "What a pussy." He mumbled. "Whatever man, I'm gonna go. Butters is waiting for me at the class. See ya." Kenny walking away and left Eric alone.

"FAGS!" He shouted.

"We're together you know?" Kenny smirked.

"Wait, what?" Eric dropped his jaw.


	10. Tweek Bros

Holidays** is here! So... yea, I can update more chapters!**

**cortez30 : Thanks for the review, I'll make Wendy less bitchy alright?**

**Artimproves2 : My original language is Malay! And thanks for the review.**

* * *

It's afternoon already, the cafeteria was full as always. Stan pokes his pasta gloomily, he worried about his girlfriend still mad at him.

"Is this seat is taken?" Stan turned his head to look at the person. It was Nichole, smile sweetly at him. "Oh, hey Nichole. No, not at all... except those." He pointed two seats in front of him. "It's for Cartman and Kenny." Stan rubs his neck. Nichole giggle a bit. "Yea, I knew that." She sit beside Stan. "So, where's Token?" Stan asked to escape from the 'awkward situation'. "He absent today." Nichole replied.

'Nichole is one of the cheerleaders, right? And she got the angel heart... Maybe it's a best to ask her about Wendy.' Stan thought.

Stan let go a sigh. "Um..Nichole?"

"yea?"

"Well, is there's anything Wendy talked about, You know, About me?" Stan asked. Nichole placed her index finger at her chin, tried the remembered anything about it. "No I think. Look, love is hard. But you must hold on to it.". Stan gave a nod as a yes.

* * *

Eric unlock his locker to put some books.**(****A\N : That he never use to be honest). **" Cartman~ Hurry up, I gonna starve to death!" Kenny whined. "SHUT UP YO-" Eric stopped yelling as he notice a piece of small paper fall from his locker. He pick up the letter and opened it. Kenny was hungrier, "ERIC CARTMAN!" He yell at his fat friend. "You go ahead..." Eric wave his hand. " I'll catch up with you later."

As Kenny left, Eric began to read it. Then he shook his head.

"No. Fucking. Way..."

* * *

The school ends as the last bell rang. The boys, Stan and Kenny walked to the Tweek. Bros, they just wanna hang out at the coffee shop. "W-welcome to Tweek. Bros... Ho-how I can I-I help you guys." Tweek greeted them, take the pencil that he placed it behind his ear and a notepad from his apron's pocket. "Tweek, we're your friends. You didn't need to be THAT polite to us." Stan smiled. "B-but..." Tweek started to worried if he losing his job (at his parents cafe) and he already pulled his hair.

"Yes, I would like some latte and you?" Stan said, he didn't want to heard Tweek blurt out and asked his friend. "I would mineral water." Kenny check his pocket money. "Oh, okay I guess.." Tweek walk towards to counter.

A few minutes later, Craig walked in. "Craig!? What's bring you here." Stan spoke in a annoyed tone. Craig flipped him off. Stan groan as he saw it. "Hey Craig!" Kenny waved his hand. Craig give a small wave, but then he gave Kenny a flip too. He took the seat and sat beside Kenny. "Whoa, whoa. Why you're sitting here!? We got it first!" Stan said. Craig didn't answered, he crossed his arm.

"Here y-your..." Tweek's jaw dropped as he saw Craig. "Hey Tweeker." Craig tilted his head up. "C-Cra-Craig!? What a-are you doing here? Oh god, I forgot to take your order isn't?" Tweek freak out.

"Tweek.. you didn't take my order because I'm not here back then..."

"Owh..." Tweek blush of embarrassment.

Tweek tried to avoid his friends' face since he still blushing. " Anyway, here. Um..Your drinks." His face is normal already. He placed the drinks on the table. "Do you gonna order anything sir?" Tweek asked Craig. "I'll pass." Craig smile a bit at Tweek. Tweek blushed a bit and go to the other table.

* * *

**I have to stop here.. It's raining here. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and more CrEek is coming up. You'll found out what Cartman read in next chapter... Well after the chapter of the CrEek chapter though...**

**-Kizi1999**


	11. You and me are together, okay?

**OH MY GOD... I'M SO TIRED, but I'll tried my best to do this horrible fanfic lol XD**

**cortez30 : No... I live in Malaysia. What is happening here?**

**Artimproves2 : Yes, CrEek is my otp and we'll see what's Cartman read in next chapter.**

* * *

"Is that a smile I see?" Kenny teased.

Stan and Craig stare at Kenny, blankly. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Craig asked in his monotone voice and crossed his arms. Kenny smile, "Well, it's just so ob-" At the time, Stan heard Kyle's voice again. "Seriously Kenny?" The voice said. But when he look at his side, there's nothing. Stan sighed of dissapointed , he really hope that his best friend will come home soon.

He just felt empty without his best friend. "I wonder if Kyle felt as same as me now..." Stan thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Tweek come back to the table. "Um...t-that will be 2 dollar." Tweek said politely, handed over the 'list' to Stan. He noticed that Craig was staring at him, his icy cold eyes just stare at him. "Oh god, is there something wrong? Is he mad at me? OH GOD!" Tweek thought, starting to freak out.

"Tweek?" Kenny waved his hand in front of the twitchy boy. "Huh? What?" Tweek is already out of his mind. "Here's the money, 1.50 for the latte and 50 cent for the mineral water." Stan placed the money at Tweek's hand. His hand was pale, full with plaster at his fingers.

"Whoa, what's wrong with your hand?" Kenny point his finger at Tweek's hand. "I-I al-almost burn my hand..." Tweek smile clumsily. "Tweek, you sure that you okay with this?" Craig kept his cool. Kenny smile and lean his head closer to Craig shoulder. "Aw~ Craigy worried about you Tweek, he worried about your boyfriend aren't you?" Kenny teased. Craig pushed his head away and flipped a bird, Tweek tried to hide his red face. "Alright then, bye Tweek." Stan make his way towards the door.

"Um, Craig?" Tweek stopped his friend fora sec. Craig turn his head to see Tweek.

"Yea?" Craig ask.

"Well...I-I... It's too much pressure!" Tweek pulls his blonde hair.

"Spit it out already..." Craig raise his voice a bit.

"I-I ma-make you th-this!" Tweek handed over the paper bag to Craig, his eyes began teary. "What is this, it's warm...I guess?" Craig felt warmness at the bottom of the paper bag. "Blueberry muffin...I-I know th-that is not your fav-" Tweek stopped as Craig pat his head. "Thanks, I like it..." He smiled. "I'm sorry that I raise my voice at you Tweeker."

The fluffy moment were broke as a man burst down the door. "AAAAaaaaah one bitter coffee please." Craig noticed that Tweek was glaring at him. "You okay Tweeker?" He asked. "Yea, I'm fine. I just dislike this person." Tweek look away.

"Tweek~ bring this coffee to our customer, your mother and I need to clean the storage." Mr. Tweak placed the coffee on the counter. Tweek nod and walked slowly to the counter. "I think you better go Craig, they waiting for you outside." Tweek make his way to the man. When Tweek arrived at the table, something that Craig unexpected was happening in front of him.

"Well helloooooo there cutie *hic* what can I dooo?" The drunk man said. "Here's your coffee..." Tweek place the coffee on the table, his hand was shaking. "Aw~ you're so cute..." He hugged Tweek's waist. Tweek was shocked. "S-sir, I need t-to go back..." Craig glare at the man. He felt something like hate, grudge...

"Why don't you follow me to the Taco *hic* Bell..." His hand make thair way to Tweek's ass. Tweek couldn't fight back since the man was a 'MAN'. He only whimper like a puppy.

"THAT'S IT!" Craig placed the paper bag on a random table.

Craig make his way to the man. "The fuck do you want? Can't you-" Before the man finished his sentence, Craig punched him in the face. The man let go of Tweek and fell down from his chair. "C-Craig?" Tweek look at Craig, not sure if he happy or not though... "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU KID!?" He shouted, stood up to punch Craig. But Craig quickly kicked the man stomach. "Urgh.." The man groan.

Craig put his hand around Tweek's shoulder. "You may leave and DON'T ever come back or go on a date at the police station." Craig flipped his finger to the man. The man walked towards the door, "What a terrible cafe.." he mumbled.

"Dude, what happen?" Stan walked back in. "Nothing..." Craig pick up his paper bag. "Really? We heard shouting and some noise." Kenny rearrange some table. "I just safe Tweek's ass from the pedo I think.." Craig look away. Stan and Kenny look at Tweek. Tweek look at Craig, playfully punching his arm.

After some a few explaination to his friend and parents, Tweek sighed. "Now do you understand?" His parents nodded. "Okay, you can take some rest Tweek." His mother smiled. "It's getting dark, why don't you boys go home." Mr. Tweak say.

The boys walked out of the cafe until..

"Craig!" Tweek shouted. They look back to see Tweek. "Come on Stan, let's go~" Kenny dragged Stan away."What? Why?" Stan asked.

Craig stop as he as Tweek running towards him. "Um..I j-just wanna say thank you..." Tweek blushed. "Hey, no problem." Craig smiled. Tweek move closer to his friend and kissed Craig on the cheek.

Craig touched his cheek as he blushed really red and suddenly he broke... "Ooppss... Stan helped me drag Craig." Kenny said to Stan. And they dragged the boy away..."Craig~ what will you say to Tweek tomorrow at school?" Kenny asked. Craig stare at Kenny for a moment.

"You and me are together now, okay?"

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much because it's about of course my OTP. You'll found out what Cartman read in next chapter... Hope you enjoyed this I think it's suck but whatever...**

**-Kizi1999**


	12. Born Coward

**Finally, I able to update this fic. I sorry if it's not so good and make my readers waited for so looongg, anyway I got only one reviews from the last chapter.**

**Artimproves2 : I know right! I really enjoyed doing CrEek moments.**

* * *

Meanwhile... In Stan's room.

Kyle login into his Facebook by using Stan's Ipad. "Craig's now in relationship with Tweek, I knew there's something between them." Kyle chuckled. Suddenly a message notification appear.

Kyle click it using his paw. It was Kenny...

Where the hell have you been? - Kenny

The cat was pretty nervous to tell the truth, he knew that his friends won't believe him.

Um.. Camp? - Kyle.

Look, I know that you're lying okay? If you were going to camp, you usually told us first. - Kenny.

Before Kyle could replied, he heard the sound of the door opened. " I'm home..." Stan greet his parents.

Well, I gotta go, bye Kenny! - Kyle.

The cat quickly log out and the off the Ipad. A few minutes later, Stan entered his room. " Hey there Kyle." He kneel down to pat the cat, the cat purred. "Do you know, all of my friends were happy about boyfriends, girlfriends I don't know..." Stan shrugged. "I wish Kyle was here, he know what to do if I had trouble in anything!" Kyle tilted. "I am here, you just didn't notice it..." The cat thought for himself.

"Hey, what's wrong Kyle?" Stan noticed that Kyle been frowning for a few seconds. The cat jumped on the bed and curled itself into a ball. Stan look around as there's something that he can do to make the cat delighted again. His last gaze was his guitar.

"Hey, wanna heard some music?"

The cat turned his head as he heard the word of music. Music? Kyle love music, well at least gave it a try... " This is my friend's favorite song, it called ' A Born Coward' the vocal is GUMI, but he love DC covered it." Stan placed his hand on the guitar.

"Let me scream out the Wished that I felt, from the very bottom of my broken heart."

"If I could be a friend you can reach out, there's nothing more that I would ever hope for."

"Every step you've decided to move on, can't imagine my hands to be holding you back."

This is once I will ever break a promise, let me sing you an upside down love song~."

As Stan did his guitar solo, he did caught Kyle's attention. The cat tapped his tail up and down. After a few singing, Stan started to sing Kyle's favorite part of the song.

"Now your journey won't stop, my feet chained to the walls."

"Is there a way to fit us both in a picture so I can paint a bridge to get across."

"Overwhelmed I'm breathless, yet still lying to myself."

" I know..."

" They called me a natural-born coward."

They both having so much fun until the middle of the night. "Cool right? To be honest, I really like that song too." Stan smiled. The cat nodded. "Man, if I could make Wendy happy again..." Stan laid down on the carpet. Kyle think for the solution that his friend through. The cat bit the music sheet and gave it to Stan.

The cat smiled as he gave his favorite song sheet. "You think that if I played this song, she would be happy again?" Stan tilted his head, the cat meowed as a yes. The raven haired boy quickly pick up his guitar and kneel down in front of the cat. "Thanks Kyle..." He kissed the cat's forehead. As he walked out through the door, the cat froze, blushed rapidly.

"D-did he... No no no... I need to watch some more Hetalia..." The cat switched on the Ipad.

* * *

The boy run towards his girlfriend's house until he stopped as he saw Wendy at the playground. "We-.." Stan stopped as he saw Eric stood in front of Wendy. He decided to hid himself at some random nearby bushes.

"Um... how should I start this..." Wendy held her both hands between her chest. "What do you want?" Eric crossed his arms.

Wendy shut her eyes and mumbled something " I-I really l-like you..."

Stan was shocked as he heard that. "W-Wendy like Cartman!? But they were enemies..." He thought. Eric step back a bit, too surprised to replied. "But I thought you with Stan!" Eric walked closer towards Wendy.

"I-I am, but I just want to told you how I felt about you. But I have to kept loyal to Stan." Wendy smiled.

"Is that so?" Stan walked towards them. Both of the girl and the fatty turned their heads. "So, you heard about that huh?" Eric look away, felt a bit guilty. "Yeah, I heard that alright. Let me asked you something. Both of you." Stan crossed his arms. "Eric do you like Wendy?"

The brown-haired boy rubs his neck. "Yeah...I guess..." He blushed. Wendy was a bit happy as the guy she love said that. "And Wendy, do you wanted to go out with him." Stan asked Wendy. "Um, I-I... Yes." She said bravely. Stan let go a sigh after heard that.

"They always said, if they truly love each other, you have to let them be together." Stan smiled.

Wendy looked at his ex-boyfriend. "Are you serious?" Stan nodded. "Wendy did you heard that! We're together now!" Eric sure had a wide smile on his face. They both hugged each other while Stan congrats them.

After that conversation, Stan walked home with a guitar on his hand, he didn't felt sad or angry. But happy though.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I had to change the story since I realized how much I shipped CaNdy in past few days. I hope you enjoyed it even it was short. Oh, some of you read my fic called 'Winter Angel', I thought I wanted to do more like 'Summer Vampire', 'Autumn Cupid', or 'Spring Grim Raeper.' Let me know if you want me to write it or not.**

**-Kizi1999**


	13. Pet Allies?

**Urghh... not in a good mood this week, all of the exam, home works and stuff. Anyway, let's look at the reviews!**

**cortez30: Yea... I'm terrible at the drama thingy...**

**Artimproves2 : Ahaha, yea poor him, but he got Kyle!**

**Truffles : Eric is out of character... for now... Mwuhahahaha**

* * *

Kyle look around, confused why he ended in Stan's room. "Uh.. Stan?" Kyle turn his head as his super best friend walk slowly towards him. "Dude, you okay there?" The red-headed boy take a few step back. "Kyle..." Stan walked closer to him and place his palm at his friend's cheek. He leans closer and closer to his friend. "S-Stan?"

The raven haired boy press his lips on Kyle's. Stan felt something fuzzy inside him as he kissed Kyle. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss. Kyle fall on the carpet, covered his soft lips with his mouth. "W-what the fuck!" Kyle shouted at Stan, but Stan just kneel down in front of him. Pressed his friend against the wall, "I-I love you..." He whispered.

He dragged Kyle and push him onto his bed. "St-Stan! Please, cut it out!" Kyle tried to escape from Stan's grip, but it's too strong for him. Stan kissed the red-headed's neck as his fingers move the zip of Kyle's coat down. "Stan! This isn't you..." Kyle pleaded and the world starting to fade away...

* * *

KRINGGGG!

"Wha-..." Stan lazily woke up from his rest. He noticed the cat slept soundly beside him, Stan smile softly and pat his head. "Well... what the fuck did I just dream about..." He recalled that he push Kyle on his bed... and started the blush pure red.

"Why the hell I wanted to fuck with my best friend!" He shook his head until Shelly knocked his door. 'Wake up turd, you need to get ready for school..." She took a small peek into her brother's room. "In a minute!" Stan throws his pillow at the door (Well, you know...guys..)

Stan washed his face in the bathroom, as he look at his reflection at the mirror. "Why I thought of Kyle a lot lately?" He thought for himself.

* * *

After Stan walked out of the house, Sparky make his way to the room. "Kyle~ Wakey wakey!" The dog shook the cat's body using his paw. The cat rise his head and look at Sparky. "Spark... it's still early..." Kyle groan. Sparky shook his head slowly. "Today is really an important day, I gonna bring you to the others!" Sparky finished with a smile.

"Others?" Kyle gave Sparky a weird look and the brown dog nod. "Well, I guess I could gave try..." The cat said.

x~X~x

Sparky bring the cat to the dark alley, Kyle was nervous at first as he saw four glowing eyes. The largest eye came closer towards them. "It's okay." Sparky whispered at Kyle.

The eyes was belong to a grey cat, it seem like it was a she..

"So? Is this the cat?" A female grey cat pointed her paw at Kyle. "Oh, yes. He is amazing! He can read!" Sparky added. Kyle just stare at the others... animals. The grey cat smiled widely. "That's awesome! Welcome to the team Kyle! My name is Mr. Kitty! Well it supposed to be Ms. Kitty... and my master is Eric Cartman." Kyle shook his head, like poor cat... Even her owner didn't know the gender of his pet.

Two hamsters and a guinea pig came closer. "Name is Stripe, belong to Craig Tucker and this is Minions... well both of them had the same name, belong to a kid named Butters I think?" The guinea pig say calmly.

"I see, so where's Lemmewinks?" Kyle crossed his paws. The pets look at him blankly. "Y-you know the warrior?" Mr. Kitty asked. Kyle could only nod. "Spark! Did you told him about Lemmewinks?" One of the Minions asked. "No, he claim himself as a human. and that's why he such a smartass." The dog shrugged

* * *

**Well, I stopped here. I had to finished my home works and some projects... Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**-Kizi1999**


	14. Gather Now!

**Hey there, sorry if I update it really late. Busy for trials... Anyway, I got three reviews from the last chapter!**

**cortez30 : Thanks for the reviews.**

** .SP : You're right! I almost ( or forgotten) about them. Thanks for reminded me.**

**Needs More Style : Wow. Just wow... you really enjoyed it? Thanks I guess... you made my** day!

* * *

As the animals stare at Kyle for a few seconds, a parakeet flew towards them. "Emergency! EMERGENCY!" It was Tweek's parakeet, Honey **(****A\N : I just randomly gave the name...)** Mr. Kitty quickly ran at Honey. "What happen?" She hold the parakeet's wings, which is a bit bloody. "Th-the kids, they do it again..." Honey sobbed.

"Do what?" Kyle asked Sparky. "You know... abused the animal..." As Sparky finished, Mr. Kitty stomped her paw, "That's It! This is taken to far!" She jumped onto a dumpster and begin her speech. "My fellow friends, these kids. The fifth grader have sicken me!" She paused. "We need a plan to take revenged or teach them a lesson!" The others were cheered for their leader.

"So..." Mr. Kitty continued, "Any ideas?" Kyle's jaw dropped. Wow, she really good at leadership but pretty dumb like her owner.

Kyle shook his head and chuckle a bit. "I think I have one." He rise his paw to the air. "Okay, what is it?" Stripe getting impatience. "How about we gather all pets in South Park or out of the town if you know some of them and start the meeting." Kyle say while walk towards Mr. Kitty.

Mr. Kitty tilted her head. "Are you sure about this?". "Positive." Kyle smile which make Mr. Kitty blushed a bit. "Very well. Sparky, Stripe, you take care of the dogs in town. Minions, out of town. Kyle, take care of Honey for a while. Meanwhile I go get the others."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Kyle bring a bowl of warm water for Honey. "Here." He place the bowl beside her. "Ugh... I want coffee beans." Honey push the bowl slowly. Kyle shake his head, "Whatever, but it's not my fault if you getting sicker." Honey look at the bowl and after a few seconds she take a sip.

"Happy?"

"Much better."

"You know..." Honey say softly. "Mr. Kitty seem happy to see you though." Kyle turn his head. "What? Why?" Kyle asked. Honey giggle "Of course she was happy, there's no cats beside her that have owner." Kyle stunned, yea... she got a point. "Also, I think she like you too." Honey finished.

"WHAT!" Kyle shouted, in surprise way. "Wh-what make you think like that!" Kyle move his head closer to the parakeet. "Well, she like a smart pets just like her owner Cartman. Which dating with Wendy." Kyle titled his head. "Wait, Cartman dating Wendy?" "Yeah... she told him about her true feelings. But Stan, her boyfriend insist to broke up with her." The parakeet took another sip.

Kyle stopped for a while and thought to himself. "Why he didn't upset or became goth after that? When he came back home, he was smiling..." the questions keep repeat in his mind. "Kyle?" Honey shook her wing in front of the cat that make the cat out of his mind.

Kyle look at the parakeet. "Ah, sorry?" The parakeet titled her head.

x~X~x

about an hour later, all of the animals gather again. "Well, who do you bring Spark?" Mr. Kitty asked the brown dog. "Um, we got Fifi the poodle and Rex..." The dog answered while Fifi and Rex stood behind him. "You know I still mad at you about the diamond collar right? Fifi let go a 'hmmph'. "Yea, and I still scared of that creep." Rex pointed his paw towards Sparky.

Mr. Kitty ignored the dogs and turn her head at The Minions. "How about you guys?" The hamsters were a bit nervous at first but they did their best. "Well, we got Barky and Purry from Canada, Jimmy Cartman from Nebraska." The grey cat greet their welcome, Kyle noticed that Mr. Kitty whispered at the hamsters saying 'thank you'. "I manage to bring Fluffy the pig and Rocky **(A\N : Again, I give the name)** The elephant which belongs to Kyle."

"Now let's begin our meetings."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if I missed any pets. I see you next time.**

**-Kizi1999**


End file.
